


I'm Serious, Roderich

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gilbert is serious and Roderich ignores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Serious, Roderich

Roderich was sitting in his chair, quietly sipping tea, and reading a small novel while listening to classical music softly. He didn't notice the door opening or closing nor the stomping of feet coming towards him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a weight was placed on his shoulder. "Turn down the music, Specs." Gilbert snorted. "I could hear it from two blocks back."

"Don't be ridiculous." Roderich sniffed and crossed his legs, causing the albino to roll his eyes. "It is a perfectly acceptable volume."

"Obviously not since I came stomping through and you didn't notice."

"So you admit to stomping around?" The Austrian raised an eyebrow delicately, not looking up from his book.

"I'm serious, Roderich."

"Are you now?" The brunette raised his eyebrow higher. "That's a first."

"Shut up." Gilbert growled.

"Did you ever think that I noticed you but chose to ignore you?" Roderich placed a bookmark where his place was, knowing it was more likely for him to be occupied with dealing with Gilbert for the rest of the night rather than return to his reading.

Gilbert flinched. "Maybe." He muttered.

Roderich blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Forget it." The Prussian growled before standing up to leave."

"Gilbert, wait." Roderich mumbled and the albino paused.

"Was now?"

"I'm sorry. Don't go." Roderich whispered.

Gilbert sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want from me, Roderich?" He asked, scarlet eyes sad.

"I . . ." Roderich paused. "I don't know." He mumbled and Gilbert sighed heavily before moving to leave again. "Gilbert, please don't leave."

"And why shouldn't I?" Gilbert snapped.

"Because I love you!" Roderich cried out before snapping his mouth shut.

Gilbert blinked in surprise. "W-what?"

Roderich bit his lip as he blushed a dark red. "I . . ." He paused, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Forget it." He started to turn away only to have Gilbert turn him around and kiss him forcefully.

After a few seconds, Gilbert pulled away, crimson eyes sparkling. "I love you too." He murmured.


End file.
